Surprise?
by Lukireichan
Summary: Matahari yang melelehkan ice cream.../R&R minna!


**Surprise?**

By Lukireichan

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata emerald itu tak henti-hentinya melirik sebuah handphone yang ada dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya. Resah. Kekasihnya tak kunjung membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat teleponnya. Memangnya ada apa? Apa dia menghindar?

…

Entah untuk keberepa kali Sakura mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke, namun ia tak kunjung menerima balasan. Menyebalkan.

From: Me

To: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun kau dimana? Kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku? Huhh aku telepon juga gak diangkattt, kenapa sihhh?

.

Sedetik.

.

Sejam.

.

Okay, jangan bilang ini udah sehariannn?!

.

From: Me

To: Sasuke-kun

Hoiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sasuke-kun kemana aja sih? Kenapa gak bales sms ku dari tadi pagiiii?!

.

Masih belum ada jawaban…

"Aarrrggghhhhhhhhhhhh menyebalkaaaannnnn!" Sakura berteriak dalam kamarnya, sungguh kekasih yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Awal musim panas yang buruk hiks huuu hiks hiks…" Sakura mulai menangis, bisa-bisanya dia berpacaran dengan orang yang sangat tidak memerdulikannya!?

Tidak memerdulikannya?

Siapa bilang?

.

.

.

"Ini Tuan pesanannya, domo arigatou. Datang lagi lain hari, Tuan. Ki wo tsukete kudasai!"

"Hn. Sakura, I'm coming."

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapakali handphone pemuda ini berbunyi. Sebenarnya tak tahan juga seharian tak mendengar suara indah sang kekasih, tak tahan juga untuk mengetik balasan pesan. Tapi… mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi bagian dari rencananya.

_sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara  
tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne  
hyururira narihibiku  
yozora ni saita ooki na ooki na nishikikamuro  
mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru  
futto setsunaku naru_

sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta  
ahaha tte waraiatte  
suki da yo tte  
kisu o shita

Ahh~ lagi, handphone itu berbunyi lagi

Handphone pemuda itu…

Jangan berpikir lagu itu sengaja diputar oleh sang empunya handphone.

Lagi-lagi gadisnya…

Gadis itu… sungguh tidak sabaran!

…

Keduanya memang sudah tak tahan, oh ayolah… ini awal musim panas!

Lagi, handphone itu bordering lagi… oh, gadisnya lagi

Pemuda ini merutuki dirinya dan jalan yang masih jauh untuk sampai ke rumah kekasih tercintanya itu.

Oh tak sabar!

KLIK!

"Halo?" suara indah yang begitu dirindukan olehnya di seberang sana.

"…."

"Sasuke-kun?" ah dia memanggilnya.

"…." Masih enggan untuk berbicara, eh?

"Sasuke-kun kau di sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" oh gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja sayang… "Hn." Ck, kalimat indah tak tersampaikan.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan 'hn' aja dongg… aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun~ hiks…"

Aku tak bisa bicara ketika mendengar suara indahmu, sayang. Kau merindukanku? Oh, tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Kau menangis? Berhentilah menangis, aku akan segera sampai… "HN." Tak sanggup menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam hatimu, pemuda? Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya saja? Bukankah itu membuatmu lebih lega dan tenang?

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tak mengerti aku? Hiks… hiks… kalau begini terus… hiks… lebih baik.. k-kita putus saja!."

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

"HN." Hah? Sasuke-kun menyebalkan, menyedihkan, huhhhh tak mengerti perasaanku! Aku benci Sasuke-kun!

""Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tak mengerti aku? Hiks… hiks… kalau begini terus… hiks… lebih baik.. k-kita putus saja!."

Ups! Aku tak ingin mengatakannya! Sungguh! Hei aku tak serius! Aku tak ingin putus! Tolong aku! Anggap saja Aku tak pernah mengatakannya! Haaahh Aku ingin menangis sekarang!

Tapi, bukankah Aku sudah menangis dari tadi?

"Tarik ucapanmu dan jangan katakan itu lagi."

DEG

Suara itu? Bukan dari handphoneku! Mungkinkah?...

Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya berdiri di sana, di ambang pintu, membawa sesuatu yang ku tak tahu apa.

Aku hanya bisa mematung. Dia baik-baik saja, dan hei? Dia di sini? Bukankah asramanya belum memberikan waktu libur?

Oh tidak! Dia berjalan ke arah ku, jantungku… ingin terlepas! Aku merindukannyaaaa!

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu berlari kea rah sang pemuda yang langsung membuka tangannya untuk mendekap sang kekasih yang sangat dirindukan olehnya, tak lupa kecupan manis hinggap di bibir keduanya, kecupan untuk melepas rindu yang selama ini hanya bisa disalurkan melalui sebuah bendda yang bernama handphone.

"Surprise." Tutur pemuda tampan itu, datar. Sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kebahagiaan atau semacamnya. Tapi percayalah, ia berbahagia di dalam hatinya, tersenyum dalam hatinya.

"S-surprise? Sasuke-kun mengerjai ku ya? Huuu aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke-kun. Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku!" pekik Sakura masih dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

"Hn." Ambigu lagi, ne?

"Oh ya, tadii itu Aku tidak serius Sasuke-kun! Habis kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Gak balas pesan gak angkat telepon, akunya frustasi!"

"Aku komplikasi." heee?

"Ngg? Errr, kau bawa apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura setelah melepas pelukan dan matanya beralih pada sebuah kotak yang ditentengi Sasuke, jarang-jarang Sasuke membawa barang-barang besar seperti ini.

"Penasaran? Coba tebak." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung dianggukkan oleh Sakura yang kemudian mulai mengira-ngira.

"Emh, apa itu cincin? Err… tapi cincin tak perlu kotak sebesar itu."

"…"

"Ah! Atau perhiasan lengkap?! Err.. tapi sepertinya kotak seperti ini tak cocok untuk perhiasan."

"…"

"Atau jangan-jangan ini perlengkapan dokter ya, Sasuke-kun? Kan ini lumayan besar untuk memuat peralatan dokter."

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke-kun?! Aku menyerah!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menduduki sebuah sofa di ruang tengah rumah Sakura.

"Hn, bukalah sendiri." Ujar Sasuke sembari memberikan kotak yang ia bawa, yang ia beli di toko sebelum pergi ke rumah Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit heran ketika melihat isi kotak itu, yah walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat senang. Ternyata Sasuke mengerti dirinya.

"Ice cream?" tatapan Sakura beralih kepada pemuda yang membawa kotak itu, dia harus menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"Hn, itu memang ice cream. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai ice cream dan musim panas, hm?"

Sakura sangat senang, ternyata Sasuke mengerti dirinya! Haaah bahagianya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku juga jadi menyukai ice cream dan musim panas?"

Sakura menggeleng, memangnya sejak kapan kekasihnya ini suka makan ice cream?

"Itu karena ice cream dan musim panas menggambarkan diriku dan dirimu."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa maksud pemuda ini?

"Bukankah panasnya matahari membuat ice cream meleleh?" Sakura menggangguk.

"Jika kau jadi matahari maka aku akan menjadi ice creamnya." Dahi Sakura mengerut.

"Ice cream yang meleleh karena terkena sinar matahari sama halnya denganku yang meleleh karena terpesona olehmu."

Detak jantung Sakura melebihi normal sekarang. Hey! Kenapa Sasuke berubah menjadi gombal begini?!

"T-tapi kenapa harus musim panas Sasuke-kun?"

"Seperti matahari, di musim panas pasti lebih panas kan? Maka kau sebagai matahariku, semakin mempesona." Tutur Sasuke memandang lembut kekasih tercintanya itu. Tanpa disadari, rona tipis menjalar di pipi pemuda itu. Sakura? Jangan tanya, ia sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu berakhir dengan makan ice cream bersama ditemani gombalan-gombalan Sasuke yang entah datangnya darimana.

* * *

terimakasih udah baca fic gaje ini minna:D hahaha sungguh gila .-. baca fic ku yang lain juga minna! Menurut kalian selain cocok sama Sasuke, Sakura cocok sama siapa lagi? jawab ya minna arigatoooo

mind to feedback?


End file.
